The Miracle of Life
by Nagarox1234
Summary: The story of Blue's family, her birth and how she came to belong to Quent and his family.


Okasan lay on her side, writhing and panting as a wracking pain over took her. Her stomachwas swollen like a balloon ready to explode**. ** Another burst of pain rippled across her and she yelped in pain.

She never should have trusted that slimy bastard. Never should have.. **  
><strong>

"_Hey_ _there." He said, flashing her a glimpse of his pearly white teeth. His sparkling blue eyes contrasted well with his dark brown fur. He had a ring of thinning fur around his neck that spoke of a collar once being there. A dog. How unusal..._

_"Hi." She said cautiously, sizing him up with her hazel eyes. Good sized muscles, good for agression and take down of prey but would slow him down while running. Not bad though, not bad._

Okasan howled again. The various creatures of the night emerged from their homes and watched her with a sense of curiosity and almost regret as they noticed her swollen stomach indicating pregnancy. Plenty of violent animals, particularly the more primitive wolf packs would easily kill a mother and her newborn pup. That is, if the mother survived the birth. It wasn't looking good for this young female. Not good at all.

_"My name is Tafu." He announced, still giving that cocky smile. She wasn't sure why but she kind of liked it. _

_"My name is Okasan." She replied, allowing him a rare glimpse of her shy smile. _

_"Cute name." He winked one of his beautiful blue eyes. He was a flirt, that would be obvious even to a blind, dull and deaf wolf. Okasan didn't care though. She sort of cared for this dog. She disregarded what her pack would think. She knew what she was doing. _

Even the memory of that filthy dog put Okasan in a fit of rage and she gritted her sharp teeth and cursed him, cursed him for everything she was going through, everything he had done to her.

_"Okasan, guess what?!" Tafu wagged his tail with joy as he trotted through the dead leaves and down the hill near the pack homegrounds to greet her. She had been praticing her hunting outside the homegrounds but had taken a rest. _

_"What Tafu?" She asked, wondering what he was excited about. They had known each other for several weeks now and each really enjoyed the others company. _

_"The Alpha has allowed me to join the pack! As a bonus, I'm even allowed to pick my own mate!" He yipped, bounding through the foliage like a puppy chasing a butterfly. She couldn't help but laugh at his cute behavior. _

_"That's wonderful Tafu! I'm really happy for you." She nuzzeled him playfully, not mentioning how badly she wanted to be his mate. That would be a bit awkward for the both of them. It didn't stop her from thinking it though._

She almost laughed bitterly as she recalled that day. What was she thinking, wanting him as a mate? She had never stopped to consider why she wanted him so bad.

_"Hey, Okasan?" Tafu randomly asked one warm spring day three years later. The pair had left the forest to play in the meadow and enjoy the spring weather. Now, they were resting peacefully amongst the emerald green grass and the buttercups. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Have you ever thought about who you wanted to mate with?" _

_Okasan blushed deeply when he asked, not wanting to spoil their friendship by admiting her desires. _

_"No. Have you?" She asked, hoping she sounded innocent enough that he didn't catch on. _

_"Yeah I have." Her heart lept, could he possibly mean her? No, she scolded herself, don't get your hopes up. _

_"I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to, um, try it with me." He said, turning his head away in embarrassment. Her heart soared, she would love to! _

_"Yeah, sure. I'll, uh, try it. If you want." She couldn't believe he was serious but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to try this with somone she loved. He smiled at her, and stood up, walking over to her and climbing on top of her. Her heart was pounding with excitment. _

_"I love you Tafu." She whispered, just loud enough so that he would hear her. He didn't respond, merely smirked at her. _

Okasan shoved the memory away, refusing to admit she had willingly given herself to that monster. She had never made a bigger mistake in her life. She wished she could go back to that innocent time before she met him. But it was too late for that.

_Okasan awoke in the meadow several hours later, it was pitch dark out. She sat up groggily and looked around. No sign of Tafu. She smiled slightly at the thought of her first mating experience, she was lucky she had done it with someone she loved. She looked around again, where was Tafu? _

_"Tafu?" She called. No answer. Oh well, she decided, he must have awoken earlier and not wanted to wake me. She stood up and trudged back to the pack homegrounds, where she was greeted by a lovely dinner of deer meat, and her parents, who had been out on a hunting trip for months, had returned. _

_As she glanced around for a place to sit, she noticed Tafu eating. She grinned broadly and flounced over to him and sat next to him. He didn't seem to notice her, he just continued eating. _

_"Hey Tafu." She said happily. _

_"Hey." He muttered. She was taken aback by his sulleness, he was her mate, her first mate. _

_"What's wrong?" She said with concern. He refused to answer, merely picking up his hunk of meat and walking away with his tail dragging limply. She was so confused, why wasn't he speaking to her? She didn't understand. _

Okasan was able to sit up briefly as the pain momentarily stopped. She dragged herself over to a slightly more covered area where she would be safer from predators. She flopped back down, panting heavily.

_"Okasan, are you alright?" Her friend Nikili asked her as Okasan finished vomiting into the bushes for what felt like the millionth time that week. _

_"Ugh, I don't know. I feel really sick all the time and I think I'm getting kind of fat." Nikili's ears perked up at that. _

_"Okasan, have you, ah, mated recently?" She asked awkwardly. _

_"Well, yeah." Okasan admitted reluctantly, she didn't understand why her friend wanted to know. _

_"Do you think you could be, umm, pregnant?" Nikili dropped her head upon saying that, not wanting to upset her friend. Okasan's heart stopped briefly at that statement, she had never considered that. She could be pregnant with Tafu's pups. What would she tell her parents? What would she tell Tafu? _

_Okasans heart rate sped and her breathing increased, and, her body wasn't able to take it and she blacked out. _

Okasan howled again as the agonizing pain returned with a vengeance. She tried to breathe evenly as it rocketed up her sides but failed. Any minute now, she told herself.

_"Yep, defiantly pregnant." The pack healer announced to an anxious Nikili, Okasan's parents, and Okasan, who was having a nervous breakdown. Nikili had taken Okasan here after she had passed out, once she had woken up, the healer had checked for signs of pregnancy. He had found them it seemed. _

_"W-W-What?!" Her mother barked in surprise. Her father remained motionless, shaking with white hot fury. Nikili remained at her friends side, awaiting with her nervously. _

_"May I ask who's it is?" The healer asked, seemingly oblivious to the tension that surrounded her. _

_"Tafu's." Okasan whispered. That did it. Her father exploded into a furious, snarling ball of fur and teeth. _

_"You! That Mutt!" He was roaring with rage at the very idea."You are not my daughter anymore! I forbid you to return!" Her father growled as he snagged Okasan's crying mother and dragged her away. Okasan was left with a pale trembling Nikili and the healer. _

_"What's going on?" Tafu suddenly entered the healing section, having just returned from the woods hunting to hear all the screaming. Okasan paled at the sight of him, Nikkili squeaked and dived into the nearest bush. __  
><em>

_"Tafu, I-I have something to tell you." She whispered uncertainly. _

_"Yeah?" He said, completly clueless to what was happening. _

_"I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she had made a mistake. Tafu's face visibly contorted with rage and he proceeded to rip apart a tree limb with his teeth. _

_"I didn't ask for this!" He shouted once he was finished, leaving both Okasan and the healer stunned. _

_"But, Tafu, we mated. You must have known there were risks-" _

_"I didn't expect this! Forget it, I can't do this!" He wheeled around and stormed out, shouting his head off. Okasan was left alone with the healer. Okasan thanked the healer before she left and went outside, noticing all the glares being sent her way. As she attempted to step further, the alpha, an enormous black wolf with frightening green eyes, blocked her path. _

_"You will not go further. This pack has no use for pregnant wolves with no mate. You will leave. Now." He growled in his deep, threatening voice. Okasan shrank back with her ears flattened and began to run in the __ opposite direction. She stopped when she reached unfamiliar woods. There she stayed, eating whatever game she could find. All the while, her stomach continued to grow. Then, the pain began to start.._

Okasan's pain kept escalating, becoming more unbearable by the second. Then, finally, it was done. It stopped. She heard a faint whimper before she flopped to the ground exhausted. After a minute of simply gaining her breathe, she turned to look. It was a single tiny pup with dark black fur and sparkling blue eyes. His eyes.

Okasan couldn't take it. She knew it was selfish, that it wasn't fair to her pup, but she couldn't do it. She stood on wobbly legs, took a final look at the creature she and Tafu made together, and limped off into the night, leaving her crying pup where she lay in the dirt, too young to move.

Several days later, eight year old Russe skipped down the forest trail, looking for berries. He stopped when he heard a small whimper in the bush by his feet. He knelt down and was shocked to see a tiny black puppy curled up in the leaves. His heart broke to see the puppy all alone. He had to do something.

He scooped the puppy into his arms and held her close. He was going to bring her home, he decided. But first, she needed a name. He looked at her closely, until she opened her eyes and looked back at him. Then, he knew what her name should be.

"Blue." He said aloud. "I'll call you Blue."


End file.
